


nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like this

by yakuzapalooza



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, au - regular old high school kiddywinks, background komahina in christmas jumpers, gudham is oblivious, kazu is pining, matching ones!!, sonia is totally in love w gundham, twogami gives the best advice and he's the Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuzapalooza/pseuds/yakuzapalooza
Summary: Byakuya decided to throw a Christmas party. Hajime decided to force Kazuichi to attend, despite his protests. All doesn't go smoothly.





	

The snow was leaking into his canvas sneakers, turning into ice water and soaking his socks.

But even feet like ice blocks and wet, snowy hair was better than the party he’d just left. He had gone tonight with hope inside of him, something he barely allowed himself when it came to Sonia. He had done his hair, he had worn the clothes he spent ages deliberating over, he had scrubbed at his face till it was red raw, and he’d even worn a nice hat, not one of his old raggy ones he used every day.

And still she had barely given him a glance before disappearing off somewhere with Gundham to see the rest of his hamsters (Kaz was sure it was an innuendo of some kind), Gundham with a lofty smirk on his face. Or at least it looked like that to Kazuichi.

He had squeezed the red cup, full of coke, in his hand so hard that it spilt everywhere. Neither of them noticed. They had already gone, and he was left all alone with his irritation. But now even that had gone, and all he had for company was heavy, bitter disappointment.

He cleared some snow off the step with a gloved hand, then sat down, cold seeping into his legs, arms crossed atop his bare knees exposed from ripped jeans, (bad idea, he supposed, in retrospect), his chin leaning on them.

 **“You left early.”** A voice came from behind him, disappointingly male, wheezy. _Togami._

 **“Why do you care?”** He snapped, fully aware he was being a drama queen, but not quite able to stop. He glanced at the big guy, leaning against the doorway. (How did it not break, he wondered?) His blond hair was slicked down with the slush, long, wheezing breaths puffing out of him like smoke from a chimney, faintly piggy blue eyes looking through his glasses.

**“I care because, if you recall, I swore to look after you all.”**

**“That was in school, years ago. I don’t need looking after, for fuck’s sake. I’m an adult.”**

**“Alright.”** The man replied, heaving his bulk down on the step. **“I wanted to get out of there, too.”**

Kazuichi just looked at him. It was he who had organised the party in the first place. Why would he want to get out? There he was, in a completely ridiculous Christmas Pudding sweater, with LED-clad holly on top. The epitome of Christmas cheer, or cheesiness, depending on the way you looked at it.

 **“I doubt you’ve noticed,”** Togami continued, looking firmly ahead, mouth pursed every time he paused, **“But people don’t talk to me much, either.”**

 **“I’m not some kinda _loner_. I just – like to think, that’s all. I have nothing in common with most of those weirdos. I wouldn’t want to talk to them anyway.”** Kaz mumbled in reply, glaring at the ground, trying to ignore the guilty thoughts of Hajime, who had invited him there in the first place, insisted he should go. Who was now inside, with his boyfriend, with those vomit-inducing (okay, sort of cute) matching Christmas sweaters, somehow being coaxed into smiling at another story about Nagito’s famously terrible luck.

 **“I can tell when you’re lying.”** The fatter man said amusedly, shaking his head. **“It does you no good to pine after somebody like that, you know.”**

**“Hey, who said anything about pining-! I don’t _pine!_ ”**

**“You sit and make gooey eyes at her while she doesn’t even look your way. When that happens, you mope outside and sit in the snow, sulking. I call that pining, don’t you?”**

Kazuichi looked at him through narrowed eyes, biting his lip. **“Fine. You beat me. I’m pining. But what're we gonna do about it?"**

**Author's Note:**

> my first dr fic, first chapter... thank you for reading !!


End file.
